UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron
The 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron, is a squadron of UNSC Air Force F/A 712 Scimitar pilots. The 3rd Canadian is made up of Canadian volunteer pilots. The squadron is also known as the "Polar Bear Squadron" after the white winter camophlage the squadron's aircraft sported during the Battle of Toronto in November 2552 and the Battle of the Arctic in late 2553. The squadron is known for an impressive air combat record and having a better knowledge of and skill at flying the F/A 712 Scimitar fighter than any other UNSC squadron, due in large part to the fact that several members worked for Canadair Aviation on the design of the Scimitar, including squadron leader Ross East, a highly intelligent man with perhaps the most flying time in the Scimitar of any man on Earth, and one of the few UNSC fighter pilots that also has a Phd, in Ross' case, aeronautic engineering. Roster Human-Covenant War *Bear 1: Ross East *Bear 2: *Bear 3: *Bear 4: *Bear 5: *Bear 6: *Bear 7: Necros War *Bear 1: Ross East Jr. *Bear 2: Nanook Kalaluit *Bear 3: Brittni Skyler *Bear 4: Jean Robiechaud *Bear 5: Dillion Merton *Bear 6: John Archer *Bear 7: Leslie Baron *Bear 8: Allie "Ditto" Allison = Missions = Human-Covenant War Note: Squadron leader Ross East's article contains a detailed decription of each battle, with the exception of the Arctic Campaign. Assault on the Divine Vengeance *Year: 2552 *Location: Lunar Perimeter, outside of Earth's atmosphere *Description: Ross East's "lone wolf" mission to fire an Antimatter-Tipped Shiva Missile at the Covenant Assault carrier Divine Vengeance, flagship of the Prophet of Hostility *Outcome: UNSC Victory, Divine Vengeance destroyed by a single missile, Prophet of Hostility killed. Battle of Toronto (SPARTAN 119 expansion) *Year: 2552 *Location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada *Description: 3rd Canadian Squadron provides air cover and close air support for UNSC Forces battling Loyalists in city of Toronto. Battle of Voi Battle of the Ark Arctic Campaign of 2553 Coming Soon (Or not so soon depending how preoccupied I am with school, gaming and the Necros project) Necros War During the Necros War, the Third Canadian continued to serve as the UNSCAF 3rd Special Operations Squadron under Ross East Jr., though their role had changed to that of an elite special operations squadron. Below are squadron leader Ross East Jr.'s accounts of the Necros War Third Battle of Linna Operation: THUNDERBOLT In 26xx, Ross East Jr. and the rest of the 3rd Canadian Squadron, which had become a legend under Ross' father, Ross East Sr., was sent on a mission to destroy a group of Necros vessels in orbit around (planet pending), including a particularly imfamous Necros Jehovah-class super dreadnaught known as "The Thing That Should Not Be" in what could be considered a 27th century paralell to the hunt for the German Battleships Bismarck and Tirpitz in World War II. This particular dreadnaught had gained infamy for destroying hundreds of AUR ships and even entire battlegroups. Ross and his comrades were to fly I/B-660 Glaive interdictors armed with a single CATACLYSM Antimatter missile each. The 3rd Canadian Squadron and their I-660s made a slipspace jump to within 2000 kilometers of the fleet and fired their missiles. Ross' missile struck "The Thing That Should Not Be", and exploded in a flash of fire with the force of 100 hydrogen bombs. The Necros vessel was blown apart by the force of the blast, as were several other Necros vessels, including two assault carriers and a supercarrier, which fell victim to Ross' squadronmates' missiles. Ross and his squadron then slipspace jumped back to UNSC territory, having achieved complete surprise. An ONI Prowler later surveyed the scene of the attack and confirmed the destruction of "The Thing That Should Not Be" and the three carriers, as well as "what might have been a few Legion-class frigates". The attack was a significant raise to UNSC morale. The UNSC Air Force had proven the Necros were not invincible and more importantly, the Necros soldiers destroyed in the space battle obviously could not be revived, as the Necros did with land battle casualties. ---- Operation: ORPHEUS Operation ORPHEUS was attempt to liberate human prisoners about to be "Necrosified" from a group of three Necros Slaughterhouse-class Conversion ships and destroy the other support vessels in the Necros convoy. The 3rd Canadian Squadron, their Claymores armed with TALON anti-spacecraft missiles, were to fly in and destroy the convoy's escort, two Legion-class Frigates, it's small complement of Necros Interceptors, Four Cerberus-class Gunships and any targets of oppurtunity, such as transport ships. The 3rd Canadian was also to strafe the three Conversion Ships to destroy their light point defense batteries. After destroying the Necros defenses, a Squad of Extra-Atmospheric Boarding Troops (EABTs) would arrive by Pelican, rescue the prisoners, and eliminate any Necros aboard the craft before blowing up Slaugterhouse-class' engine cores and destroying the vessels. The 3rd Canadian's assault on the Necros warships began with Ross East Jr. splitting the squadron into two groups, each attacking a different Necros frigate. Ross Jr. himself, Brittni Skyler and and Jean Robiechaud attacked the first frigate, which was destroyed after one of Brittni's TALON missiles hit the armory through a hull breach caused by Ross and Jean's missiles and set off a large internal explosion. The second Group, Consisting of Nanook Kalaluit, Dillon Merton, John Archer, Allie "Ditto" Allison, and Leslie Baron, managed to hit the engine core of the second frigate and destroyed it. The 3rd Canadian then proceded to rid the are area of the 14 Necros Interceptors and four Cerberus-class gunships with their AIM-11 missiles and cannons before strafing the two light AA guns and single point defense missile battery on each of the Conversion ships before firing their remaining TALONs at four Necros troop transports, destroying two and damaging the others. Third Battle of Earth Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Units